A Charming Interlude
by Kyra5972
Summary: A Companion Story to 'A Charmed Slayer.' Cordy didn’t die at the end of ‘You’re Welcome.’ She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed Ones.
1. A New Job

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** Angel Season 5 episode, 'You're Welcome.' A few spoilers from Season 7 of Charmed later on, specifically the episodes, 'Cheaper By The Coven,' 'Styx Feet Under,' and 'Witchness Protection.'

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** This is just a small, hopefully short, story to explain what happened with Cordy. Originally I planned to just leave her dead, but ended up changing my mind when I remembered that Charisma Carpenter planned the Demonic Seer Kira in Charmed. This just explains how she got from L.A. to San Francisco and what all I'm changing from the Charmed story line concerning Kira.

**A/N2:** Also, just to let everyone know, I've never actually seen pretty much all of seasons 7 and 8 of Charmed. Which includes the 3 episodes containing Charisma Carpenter as the Seer Kira. So, I've never seen those episodes. I'm using transcripts I found on the internet for any of those scenes. I also didn't read anything that happened in any of the scenes not involving Kira. I'll try not to go into too much detail in those scenes in an effort to not screw things up too bad. But if I get something wrong, please forgive me; like I said, I've never actually seen the episodes.

**A/N3:** This story is completely finished, I wrote the whole thing before posting it so that I would be able to get it out fairly quickly, or at least regularly. I think what I'm going to do is post two or three chapters a week, as this story is 9 chapters long; most likely I'll end up posting three chapters a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. That gives me three weeks to finish the next chapter of 'A Charmed Slayer.' I hope ya'll end up liking this!

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 1: A New Job**

_(April 2004)_

"…_You'll win this in the end," Cordy said as she stood up and took a step away from Angel, "I, uh, just wish I could be there to see it."_

_Angel looked confused, "What do you mean? You're not…"_

_Cordy turned back to look at Angel. "I can't stay," She said, "This isn't me anymore. You can say good-bye to the gang for me, explain everything once you understand."_

"_That's gonna be never," Angel replied as he walked towards her, "I need you here."_

_Cordelia looked at Angel with tears in her eyes, "Don't make it hard, Angel. I'm just on a different road…And this is my off-ramp. The Powers That Be owed me one, and I didn't waste it. I got my guy back on track," She explained._

"_Cordy, there's just-"_

_The Seer reached out to touch the Vampire's face. "We take what we can get, Champ, and we do our best with it. I'll be seeing you," She said with a smile despite her tears as she turned to walk out of the office. She paused a moment later before turning and walking back to Angel. "Oh, what the hell. One for the road?" She said as she leaned up and kissed Angel._

_The kiss was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing and they gently broke apart._

"_You know, um," Angel started, "I don't…I don't need to get that."_

_Cordy reached out and tenderly straightened the Vampire's tie. "That you have to get," She told him. As Angel headed towards the phone she spoke up once again, "Oh…and you're welcome."_ (1)

She watched as Angel answered the phone then closed her eyes, seeing a flash of bright light behind her closed lids. She kept her eyes closed, knowing that she was no longer in Angel's office at Wolfram & Hart, and let the tears slowly slide down her cheeks.

A few minutes later she heard a throat being gently cleared behind her and spun around with a gasp, her eyes flying open. A man stood before her in a bowler hat and tacky clothes.

The man gave her a sad smile, "Hey, Kid."

"Whistler," Cordy greeted him with a nod, trying to subtly wipe away her tears.

"You ready for your next job?" Whistler asked.

Cordy took a deep breath to steady herself before nodding once more, "Yeah. So, what's this job? All you told me before was that the Powers needed me somewhere else. And that Angel couldn't know or be involved. Thanks for letting me say good-bye, by the way."

"It was the least we could do, Kid. Like I told you before, the Powers owed you one. You were never supposed to become part-demon or have your body high-jacked by Jasmine. You've sacrificed a lot over the years and they wanted to at least try and make it up to you." The Balance Demon told her. "As for your next job, They're sending you to San Francisco. There's some Witches there that They want you to help. The Charmed Ones. Three sisters who are three of the most powerful Witches in the world."

"Okay, so what? I'm gonna go to San Francisco and be these Sisters' Seer?" Cordy asked.

Whistler shook his head. "Not exactly. You're going to help them from the inside, so to speak. The Powers are sending you to the Underworld. As far as anyone will know, you'll be a demon with the Sight. However, like I said, you were never supposed to be made part-demon, much less a full demon. You'll be completely, one hundred percent human."

"Wait," Cordy cut in, "Are you saying that I'm gonna have to put up with the skull shattering pain from the Visions again?" Cordelia looked a bit incredulous and not a little bit pissed off.

Whistler was quick to reassure her though. "Not at all, Kid. In order for you to be able to blend with the demons in the Underworld, the Powers are giving you a couple of gifts. One of which being pain-free Visions, another being the ability to Shimmer, which is a demonic form of transportation, very similar to teleporting. You'll also have more control over the Visions, you'll be able to See pretty much whatever you want, whenever you want, with some exceptions. Just don't abuse it or the Powers might restrict your abilities again or even return the pain." He warned.

Cordy nodded, "Sounds fair. Besides, what fun would it be to know everything? Will I be able to use my Visions to see how Angel and everyone is doing?"

"Sure, Kid, you just can't contact them in any way. As far as they know, you're dead now; and it needs to stay that way for now. You weren't lying when you told him you'd be seeing him, it'll just be awhile," He told her.

"Alright, I can deal with that. Just as long as I can know that they're okay," Cordy replied. "So, these Charmed Ones, what exactly is it that I'm supposed to help them with?"

"There are these beings, called Avatars. They want to change the world, make it into a Utopia. No demons, no Evil, no conflict, no pain or grief; a Paradise," Whistler said.

Cordy's eyebrow quirked up, "What's the catch? There's no way it would be that simple. Besides, didn't somebody once say that there couldn't be Good without Evil, no happiness without sorrow? And isn't this pretty much what happened with Jasmine? World Peace? Let me guess, the catch is no free will."

Whistler grinned at her, "I knew you were a smart one. Biggest difference between the Avatars and Jasmine is that nobody will be worshiping them. They plan to put the world to sleep and destroy all of the demons and Evil beings in the world. While everyone's asleep, they'll change the way people think to keep them from creating conflict when they wake up. However, if someone creates conflict in their perfect world, then that person is removed from the world."

"Alright, so I make sure that the Charmed Ones don't let these Avatar people don't go through with their plans. Why send me to the Underworld? Why make them think I'm a demon? Cause, I'm thinking that won't help them trust me." The brunette said.

"Ordinarily it wouldn't. But if you show up out of nowhere with all this knowledge about the Avatars, they'll be suspicious anyway. Especially since they already have a mortal telling them that they need to stop the Avatars and the husband of one of the Sisters is an Avatar and he's convincing them to help the Avatars. Though to be fair, he doesn't know about the whole loss-of-free-will thing. And they don't know he's an Avatar yet. Anyway, this way they won't be quite as suspicious of how you got your information. And with your gift, you can show them what the Avatars' Utopia would be like. Or at least that's the plan. We can't control everything, so you'll most likely have to improvise some." Whistler explained.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. What about while I'm waiting for when I'm supposed to go to them? I mean, what if a demon wants me to use my gift to help them kill someone?" Cordy questioned.

"We have that covered as well. You'll be working with a couple of Whitelighters, which are basically Guardian Angels for Witches. You actually already know both of them, but you'll meet them later. If a demon comes to you for help and somebody needs to be saved because of it, just call for me and I'll send one of them to you to find out what's going on so we can try and stop it. Make sure you aren't in the Underworld when you call though, because they won't be able to find you down there," The Balance Demon said, "Alright, I think that should be everything. You ready?"

Cordelia let out an sigh and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright. Good luck, Kid," Whistler said, before Cordy saw another bright light causing her to blink rapidly to rid her vision of the little spots swimming before her. When the world finally came back into clear focus she was in a cave with a large pool of water next to her and wearing a two-piece dark purple outfit, the top was short, ending just under her breasts, and the skirt was long and hung low on her hips.

Cordy's brow rose, "A cave? They set me up in a cave? Well I guess it is the Underworld." With that, she set out to explore her new domain and try out her new powers.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**So, what do you think? Did I get most of the info on the Avatars right? Like I said, I haven't seen season 7, so I'm not sure. Just to let everyone know, this should only be a few chapters long. (Edit: -snorts- Yeah, that didn't happen, it finished at nine chapters! One of which is FOUR freakin' parts long!) Mostly because Cordy's going to be showing up in 'A Charmed Slayer' soon and all I'm planning on doing with this is explaining how it is that Cordy's still alive. And what she was up to between 'You're Welcome' and when she shows up in 'A Charmed Slayer.'**

**This chapter was 4 pages and 1,449 words.**

**(1) This was taken from a transcript for Angel episode 5x12: You're Welcome. Transcript was found at buffyworld(dot)com**

**Anyways, let me know what you think. Chapter 2 should be up soon.**

**Kyra**


	2. Cheaper By The Coven

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** Angel Season 5 episode, 'You're Welcome.' A few spoilers from Season 7 of Charmed later on, specifically the episodes, 'Cheaper By The Coven,' 'Styx Feet Under,' and 'Witchness Protection.'

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Some of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the season 7 Charmed episode 'Cheaper By The Coven.' I have no clue what actually happened in the episode, as I've never seen it. The dialogue comes from an online transcript. So, I'm filling in the actions and stuff myself, which means I highly doubt it will match up to what actually happened on the show.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 2: Cheaper By The Coven**

_(April 2004)_

Cordelia smiled as she felt the presence in the shadows. 'Finally,' She thought.

The Seer had been in the Underworld for only a week so far, but it was driving her absolutely batty being surrounded by so many demons and not being able to kill them without blowing her cover. She had spent most of her time experimenting with her new powers. That shimmering thing was pretty cool. And being able to control the now pain-free visions was something she was definitely enjoying. Thankfully she hadn't had any demons come and ask for her help killing anyone yet, just one rather pathetic demon asking for help with his love life.

Cordy shook the memory from her head and spoke up, "Kind of an odd place for an Elder to visit. Then again, the word is, you can't get enough of the dark side these days."

Leo stepped out of the shadows as he replied, "Someone from the Underworld is after my son. I want to know who."

"You mean a demon?" Cordy asked, "Nah, I don't think so. They know better by now."

"Obviously somebody doesn't," Leo said.

Cordy looked at Leo, a curious expression on her face. "Tell me, what makes you so sure its not an Elder? Someone who thinks that maybe your friend Gideon was right?" She asked him.

Leo Angrily grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. "No other Elders are gonna die by my hands," He growled out, "I can't say the same thing for demons."

Cordelia quirked a brow at him as she rasped out her reply, "Can you even tell the difference anymore?"

Leo angrily threw her across the room.

She smirked as she stood up. "You know, I'm kind of liking this new side of you," She told him, "It's not as goopy."

Leo glared at her as her moved toward her. "Last time, who's trying to kill my son?"

"You want an answer? You'll find it in there," She told him, motioning towards the large pool of water in the center of the cave.

Leo walked over to the pool and looked into and watched as the water swirled before clearing and showing the image of a face. His face.

"Looks like the only threat to your son is you," Cordy said as she stepped up next to him at the pool.

Leo angrily whirled and grabbed her by the throat again, lefting her off the ground slightly so that she was on her toes. "No!" He shouted, "You lie!"

"The pool never lies."

With a final glare Leo let go of the Seer, causing her to land on the floor in a heap, and left the cave.

After he was gone, Cordy let out a huff of air. "Jeez, angry much?" She said to herself. "It's anger like that that got him into this mess in the first place!"

**BtVSxCharmed**

Cordelia sat on a couch that she had moved into the cave. She sighed as she saw Leo emerging from the shadows again and stood up. "There's nothing more I can tell you about the demon," She told him.

"You can tell me where he came from," Leo replied, "I have to know, did it come from me? Tell me."

Cordy actually felt sorry for the guy, but continued playing her part as an emotionless demon. "Oh, what's the matter? Are you in pain?" She mocked.

"Please…" Leo whispered, pleading.

"See, I have a problem. You kind of have a temper. And if I don't tell you then, well, you'll probably choke me to death. And if I do tell you and you don't like the answer, well, then you'll probably choke me to death." Cordy said.

"I won't hurt you," Leo stated.

"Yeah, that's not much of a guarantee. But you could swear on the head of your precious son," She told him.

"Leave him out of this," Leo growled out angrily.

"There's that temper thing."

"I'm not leaving here until I get an answer," Leo said as he advanced toward the Seer, stopping a few feet in front of her.

Cordelia let out a sigh, she really did feel bad for the guy. Letting out one more sigh, she flopped back down onto the couch, patting the seat next to her. "Alright. Sit down and I'll explain it to you."

Leo sent a suspicious look toward her before sitting down at the other end of the couch and turning to face her.

"I really shouldn't be doing this," She muttered to herself before raising her voice and turning to the Elder at the other end of her couch. "Okay, it's like this. The demon isn't actually a demon. It's a manifestation of your son's guilt." She held up her hand to forestall Leo's protests as he opened his mouth to argue. "He feels like its his fault that you and you're wife are having problems, that you're never home, and that you're acting all, well, crazy. A lot of kids blame themselves when their parents break up, normally that just manifests as nightmares, but since your son is so powerful, they come to life whenever he feels conflict. Understand so far?"

"Yeah, I think so. But why would he make up something that looks like me?" Leo asked.

"Simple. Because you're the bad guy. As far as he's concerned, if you hadn't killed Gideon then you wouldn't be so lost and you'd be around, you'd be home and you and your wife wouldn't be having problems. And you wouldn't have killed Gideon if you weren't saving him, that's why he blames himself. He thinks its all his fault. You just need to make him realize that none of this is his fault." Cordelia explained.

"Oh god," Leo breathed. "Everything's such a mess." He looked at the brunette curiously. "Why did you tell me all that? Why not just make me look in the pool? Why actually explain it?" He asked.

The Seer merely shrugged, "Honestly? I felt bad for you. And for the kid, he shouldn't be blaming himself for something he had no control over. Now go home and reassure your son that he's not to blame."

Leo nodded and stood up. He hesitated for a moment before turning back to Cordy, "Thank you," He whispered, then turned and orbed out of the cave.

Cordy just smiled sadly, "You're welcome," She whispered back into the empty cave.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Well, there's chapter 2 out of the way! Yay! I hope you guys liked it.**

**This one was 4 pages and 1,074 words.**

**I really hope you guys liked this. And like I said I've never seen the episode before, so if something's wrong, sorry. Also, I know from reading the transcript that the scene between the Seer and Leo ended after he told her that he wasn't leaving until he got an answer. But since this is Cordy's story, I made up something to finish off the scene.**

**Again, I hope ya'll liked this chapter! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	3. Styx Feet Under

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** Angel Season 5 episode, 'You're Welcome.' A few spoilers from Season 7 of Charmed later on, specifically the episodes, 'Cheaper By The Coven,' 'Styx Feet Under,' and 'Witchness Protection.'

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Some of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the season 7 Charmed episode 'Styx Feet Under.' I have no clue what actually happened in the episode, as I've never seen it. The dialogue comes from an online transcript. So, I'm filling in the actions and stuff myself, which means I highly doubt it will match up to what actually happened on the show.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 3: Styx Feet Under**

_(May 2004)_

Cordelia looked up as Sirk stalked into her cave. He was part human and part demon and trying to get rid of the human part. She had told him how to do it, but had been unable to make it out of the Underworld to let Whistler and the Whitelighters that she had yet to meet and was supposed to be working with know about the man's plans. Every time she would go to leave, someone would stop her. The pathetic demon with the non-existent love life was more often than not the one to stop her and ask for more advice.

"You lied to me!" He exclaimed. He threw an energy ball at her and Cordelia shimmered out. As soon as the energy ball had passed, she shimmered back in.

"I'm a Seer! Hello? I saw that coming," She told him rolling her eyes.

"I did everything you said," He ranted, "I killed every last member of my family, and yet, I'm still part human!"

"Oh, so just because I can see the future, it must be my fault?" Cordy questioned sarcastically.

"Give me an answer!" Sirk bellowed.

"Relax. Did you kill all of your blood relatives?" She asked, hoping that he had forgotten a few but knowing that it was probably unlikely and feeling guilty that she hadn't been able to save those people, especially since she had been the person to tell Sirk that they had to die for him to lose that bit of humanity he wanted gone.

"Yes," He answered shortly.

"Every last little one?"

"Do you want to join them?" Sirk questioned, annoyed.

Codelia looked at him unimpressed. Please! She'd been threatened by Angelus and Spike, two of the most vicious and most blood thirsty Vampires in history. This little wannabe demon was _so_ not about to intimidate her. "You'd think that since your first threat failed so miserably, you'd be a little nicer to me. You've obviously missed somebody. There has to be another." _'Thank the gods,'_ She added silently, _'Maybe I can save at least one of them.'_ She waved her hand over the pool and they watched as the water rippled and formed a picture.

Sirk laughed out loud. "Nice."

He quickly turned and left the cave.

As soon as Cordelia was certain he was gone, she shimmered out of the Underworld. She appeared in the middle of an abandoned factory in the middle of San Francisco. _'Who would have thought that abandoned factories would make me nostalgic for the good old days,'_ she thought to herself.

"Whistler!" She called out into the factory. "Whistler, I need your help!"

A few seconds later she saw a swirl of blue lights out of the corner of her eye and turned just in time to see a woman appear as the lights disappeared.

"You!" She exclaimed, staring at the blonde in shock, "Whistler sent _you_? Shouldn't you be in hell or something?"

Darla looked at the Seer in amusement. "Yup, me. Tara would have come, ease you into it a bit, but she was busy. And I'm not in hell because I sacrificed myself for Connor. That saved my soul and earned me my wings, so to speak."

"Tara? As in Willow's dead girlfriend, Tara?" Cordelia sked.

"The one and the same. But we can get to all that later. What did you call for?" Darla replied.

Cordy shook her head, "Oh, right. A guy named Sirk is trying to get rid of his humanity and is killing his family members in order to do so. There's only one left; an unborn baby. I tried to get out of the Underworld to call someone before but kept getting stopped. Anyway, you can't let him kill that woman and her baby."

Darla nodded her understanding. "Alright," She said, "We'll figure something out. Don't worry. If you need one of us again, just call for me or Tara. If we're available, we'll come. And at least one of us should be available most of the time."

Cordy smiled at her, "Thanks. I should probably get back to the Underworld before someone finds out I'm up here meeting with a Whitelighter."

"Of course, let us know if you need anything else."

"Will do." And with that Cordelia shimmered out and back down to the Underworld.

**BtVSxCharmed**

Cordy sighed as Sirk once more entered her cave.

"The sisters had Death's list," He told her, "They knew who I was trying to kill."

"And you knew about the woman's unborn child," She replied, "Foreknowledge is a bitch sometimes."

"But it didn't help me. I'm so close to losing this foul human soul, but the Charmed Ones still thwart me!" He exclaimed.

Cordelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, they are the Charmed Ones, and they're pretty good at the thwarting." Inwardly she was snickering to herself, honestly who said 'thwart' anymore?

"I want to peel the flesh from their bones while they still live," Sirk seethed.

Cordelia grimaced, _'Okay, ew,'_ She thought. Outloud she said, "Okay, just because we're demons," _'Or at least _you_ are,'_ "Doesn't mean we always have to be so eewww."

"Just tell me how to defeat them," Sirk demanded.

"And you'll stop with the gross flesh peely talk? Because there is an old Seer's trick that might be able to help you here." She told him.

"Oh like you helped last time" He questioned sarcastically.

"Hey, premonitions don't come with a guarantee, okay? Do you want my help or not? See. Whenever someone knows the future, you can always get the drop on them by knowing the future too." Cordelia waved her hand over the pool and it started rippling once more. "So you can change it."

Sirk looked into the pool, then glanced at the Seer with a look that practically scream 'This had better work,' and left the cave once more.

Cordelia sighed, _'Gods, this whole undercover-as-a-demon thing is a pain in the ass!'_ She thought to herself be fore shimmering back to the abandoned factory.

"Tara!" She called when she arrived. "Darla! One of you!"

A moment later Tara appeared in the same swirl of blue lights that Darla had appeared in earlier.

"H-Hello." She said.

Cordy smiled at her, though it was slightly strained. "Hey. So, Sirk is going to try again. I think he's gonna actually go after the Charmed Ones this time, though."

Tara nodded, "A-Alright. We'll see what we can arrange. Darla and I can't get i-involved directly, b-but we'll see what we can d-do."

"Thanks. This really sucks. I hope everything works out okay," Cordy said with a sigh.

"M-Me, too. Well, I-I should go let the o-others know what's going on." Tara replied.

The brunette just nodded and watched the other woman disappear in the swirl of orbs before shimmering out herself.

**BtVSxCharmed**

Cordelia stood at the pool watching as everything played out with Sirk, as the dead sister's soul was traded for Sirk's.

Cordy smiled to herself as she waved the pool clear, happy in the knowledge that Sirk was now gone for good.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Well, what do you think? This one was 4 pages and 1,182 words long.**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**Kyra**


	4. Witchness Protection Part 1

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** None for Part 1, Charmed Season 7 episode 'Witchness Protection' and Angel Season 5 episode 'Origins' in later parts of this chapter.

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** This chapter was originally 23 pages and 8, 405 words long, so I've split it up into a few parts, 4 actually. I'm posting all 4 parts of chapter 4 at the same time so that you can read the whole thing if you want.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 4: Witchness Protection (Part 1)**

_(June 2004)_

Cordelia moved through the Underworld, not looking for anyone in particular, just someone. She had gotten a Vision reminiscent of the ones she had when she first inherited them from Doyle earlier in the day. While it wasn't as painful as they had been back then, it had left her with a slight headache. She figured it was just the Powers That Be's way of making sure that she paid extra attention to it. The Vision had let her know that it was time for her to help the Charmed Ones. She had just returned from the abandoned factory she had been shimmering to whenever she needed to talk to one of her Whitelighter contacts. After a quick conversation with both Darla and Tara a vague plan was in place. The three of them figured that offering to trade information for protection would be the best way to go. She just needed a reason to ask for their help in order to offer to trade information for protection. And for that she needed to find a demon that would be curious enough to follow her when it saw her 'sneaking' away from the Underworld for a meeting with Whistler. They planned to have the demon 'overhear' a conversation between Cordelia and Whistler about Cordy turning traitor. And by sun down enough demons should be aware of her 'traitor' status for her to need protection from the Charmed Ones. Tara and Darla had promised to take care of making sure that Leo would help her.

Cordy smiled to herself as she noticed the demon that was constantly asking her for advice on his love life across the room, well cave really, from her. She waited until she knew he had seen her before looking around shiftily, like she was worried about someone seeing her, before heading out of the cave towards a smaller cave off to the side. Once on the other side of the smaller cave she patted her pockets like she was looking for something. Once the demon had entered the room she started muttering to herself, "No where did I put that address?" She asked, just loud enough for her voice to carry across the room to the demon standing in the shadows watching her. "There it is!" She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it for a moment before moving to put it back in her pocket, 'accidentally' missing the pocket and letting it drop to the floor. A moment later she shimmered out of the cave only to reappear in a rundown old house on the outskirts of San Francisco.

She smiled as she saw Whistler waiting for her. Moments later both felt the demon following her shimmer into a shadowed corner of the room.

"You're late." Whistler started.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to make sure I wasn't followed. You know what would happen if anyone found out what I was doing." Cordy replied, sounding a bit nervous.

Whistler smirked, "Yes, I don't imagine the other demons would be too pleased if they were to find out that you're planning on selling them out."

They heard a small gasp come from the shadowy corner where the demon hid and had to suppress smirks, things were going exactly as planned.

"Well, I have seen what's coming. And I want to be there, at the right hand. If I have to sell out the demons of the Underworld to do so, then that's fine by me. The ends justify the means," Cordy said to Whistler.

"Very well, then. Do you have the information I asked you for?" Whistler asked.

Cordy nodded, "Of course. Here you go." She quickly handed him a sheaf of paper. It was all blank, but the demon in the corner didn't need to know that.

"Very good, very good," Whistler said as he made a show of flipping through the papers. "I think this information may just be able to help the boss move up his plans by a week at least."

Apparently, this had been enough for the demon in the corner because Cordy and Whistler felt his presence disappear as he shimmered out.

Whistler tossed the blank papers off to the side and grinned at Cordelia. "Well, I think that went well, don't you, Kid?"

Cordy grinned back. "Probably couldn't have gone better. I figure I'll stay here for a bit, let them think we're finishing our meeting, then head back. You guys have things covered with getting Leo to help me right?"

"Of course, everything's being taken care of." The Balance Demon assured her.

"Good, because I am so not ready to die yet!"

Whistler looked at her in amusement. "Don't worry, Kid, you won't. Now why don't you go on and head back before our little friend decides to come back."

"Alright. Later, Whistler," Cordy said, sending a small wave in the Balance Demon's direction before shimmering back down to her cave.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Okay, I decided to end this here because originally this chapter was 23 pages long. I managed to break it up into 4 parts and all 4 parts are being posted at the same time. The original chapter 4 was 23 pages and 8,405 words; it is now 4 parts and this part was 3 pages and 833 words long – much, much shorter!**

**Leave a review! And on to Part 2! (Hehe, that rhymed! Lol)**

**Kyra**


	5. Witchness Protection Part 2

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** Charmed Season 7 episode 'Witchness Protection.' And Angel Season 5 episode 'Origins' in this chapter.

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Most of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the season 7 Charmed episode 'Witchness Protection.' I have no clue what actually happened in the episode, as I've never seen it. The dialogue comes from an online transcript. So, I'm filling in the actions and stuff myself, which means I highly doubt it will match up to what actually happened on the show. And some if the dialogue is changed very slightly to suite my purposes. There's also some dialogue and stuff from Angel Season 5 episode 'Origins.' I changed a bit of what happened in that episode because in my world, Fred never died and Illyria doesn't exist.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 4: Witchness Protection (Part 2)**

Cordelia decided to spend her time waiting to be attacked checking up on her friends. She quickly settled in by her pool and waved her hand over the water, watching as it swirled for a moment before clearing up.

"Oh my," She gasped as her brain finally realized just what her eyes were seeing. There in front of her was Angel and a very old, very ugly warlock. Standing in a room a short ways in front of them was Connor and the demon Sahjahn. As she watched, Sahjahn struck out lightning fast, and punched Connor, sending him to the ground. She watched as Angel rushed toward the room only to run into a barrier.

"_Sorry. Not your fight."_ She hears the warlock say to Angel as she focuses back on Connor. He gets back to his feet.

"_Ow! God that hurt!"_ He exclaimed.

She watches as the two of them exchange a short banter before they start swinging at each other again. Sahjahn lands another punch, once again sending Connor to the ground. She watches as Angel demands that the warlock open the doorway, only to be threatened with the return of his son's memories. The fight continues on until Sahjahn punches Connor in the kidneys and once again sends him to the ground. She listens as Sahjahn tells Connor that he went through a lot of trouble to get rid of him and that it had just turned out to be a waste of time before kicking Connor in the ribs and sending him flying across the room.

"Come on, Connor, get up!" Cordy urged quietly, knowing that he couldn't hear her but unable to help herself. Her eyes widen as she turns her attention back to Angel for a moment and sees Wesley standing in the room with him, holding a glowing yellow cube, the Orlon Window. The warlock was sprawled out unconscious on the floor; Wes must have hit him over the head with something while she was distracted watching Connor and Sahjahn.

"_You changed the world,"_ She hears Wes say as she shifts her attention back to the fight in the other room, vaguely aware of Wes and Angel arguing over the Orlon Window.

Moments after Sahjahn slammed Connor onto the table, spouting off about prophecies being overrated there was a bright flash of yellow light that caused Cordelia to shield her eyes for a moment.

As soon as she refocuses on the pool she sees Connor throw Sahjahn over the table away from him and get back to his feet. She watches as Connor and Sahjahn fight furiously for a few minutes before Connor ends the fight by chopping the demon's head clean off with an axe.

AS soon as Sahjahn is dead the barrier between the rooms disappears and she watches As Angel hesitantly makes his way toward his son. _"Connor?"_ She hears him ask.

Connor looked up at Angel. _"Whoa! Did you see that? I went a little hardcore there for a second. That guy made me really cranky."_ She hears Connor say.

Cordy listens as Angel asks if Connor is okay and Connor tells him that he's fine, just doesn't like people touching his neck, then asks if they can get out of there.

Cordelia waves her hand over the pool and the images swirl for a moment before clearing up once more, showing the inside of Angel's office at Wolfram & Hart. Unless something drastic changes things, this is how things will play out tomorrow. Connor and Angel are standing there talking and she smiles as she watches them. She knows that Connor has his original memories back but isn't really doing anything about it at the moment, he will though. Eventually. She knows him well enough to know that. She watches as Connor heads to the door before pausing and turning back to Angel when the Vampire asks him if he has to leave right then. She grins as she hears Connors last words to his father before he leaves the room.

"_You gotta do what you can to protect your family. I learned that from my father."_ He said before walking out of the office toward the elevator.

And Cordelia knows how much that one statement must have meant to the Vampire. Smiling softly she waves her hand once more to clear the pool, knowing she's about to be interrupted.

As soon as the pool clears Cordy gets a flash of a vision and ducks just in time for a fire ball to go flying over her head.

"Well, that was rude!" She exclaims as she straightens and whirls to face the four demons standing in her cave.

As the demons start throwing fire balls across the cave at her, she quickly ducks behind a column of stone and closes her eyes for a moment, looking a short ways into the future just to be sure that Leo will be showing up. Seeing that he'll be there soon, she darts out from behind the column to hide behind another nearby column, not wanting to stay in the same place too long. She concentrates on dodging fire balls and making it from column to column for cover. Just as she darts out from behind one of the columns a fire ball hits just in front of her causing the ground to explode and her to go flying, landing in a heap on the ground. Moments later she hears the agonized screams from her attackers and knows that Leo has arrived.

Leo walks around a large rock to see her lying there. "This can't be right," He says as he helps her up.

"Me hero," She replies sarcastically, just before Leo orbs them out.

Moments later they reappear in the attic of Halliwell Manor.

"Ooh, I've got a lump that won't quit from one of those little snits," Cordelia complained before shooting a glance at Leo, "Are you sure you can't heal a demon?"

"Don't push it. I saved your life," Leo told her.

Cordy snorted, "Only because the stuffed shirts made you."

"You know, I still don't understand why you didn't just shimmer out."

"And miss you coming to meet me?" Cordy asked, "That would have been rude. Plus, I'm eager to make a deal with your bosses. So, why did the Elders send you, anyway? They know we had a thing?" She, of course, knew that it wasn't the Elders that had sent him, but he didn't need to know that.

"We didn't have a thing," Leo said.

"Mmm. Trying to put that ugly past behind you. I get it." She replied. She knew she was annoying him, but it was just so much fun.

"Look, don't waste your Seeing powers on me, okay?" He told her.

"Don't have to be a Seer to know that." She said before changing the subject, "So, is this where it all happens." As she spoke she looked around and her eyes fell on the Book of Shadows. "Oh, my god. Don't tell me. That's…" She trailed off with a gasp. Inwardly she rolled her eyes. _'Really, it's just a book. Giles and Wes had a ton of them,'_ She thought.

Leo's voice cut into her thoughts. "How about you tell me why your fellow demons are trying to kill you?" He asked.

'_They're not my fellow anything,'_ She protested mentally. "The Elders didn't tell you?" She asked before continuing, "You know, you're hard to read. But that's okay. I like a challenge."

"Just answer the question," Leo told her.

Cordy sighed before giving him the excuse Tara, Darla and herself had come up with. "I'm selling them out for bigger and better things, and they're miffed. Not that they wouldn't to the same thing to me in a New York minute."

Leo nodded, "Alright. Well, I gotta fill Piper in. The sisters find you up here, they're gonna kill you."

"No, no. Actually they won't. I've seen my death. No babes involved" She told him. Which was sort of true. She had seen her death, or a possible death anyway. It had been sent to her from the Powers complete with a slight headache, to make sure she remembered to dodge when the time came, she guessed. Though the 'No babes' part of her statement wasn't quite right, that Zankou guy was kinda cute, too bad he was evil.

Leo's voice once again pulled her from her musings, "Alright, well, then they'll definitely kill me, so I need to break it to them gently. You stay here."

"Okay," Cordy replied as he left the room. As soon as she was sure he was gone she ran over to the Book of Shadows and reached for it. She flipped through a couple pages before remembering that she shouldn't be able to touch it and that if anyone walked into see her flipping through the Book her cover would be blown. That in mind she closes the Book and tossed it to the floor to make it look like it and flown away from her. Nodding in satisfaction, she headed out of the attic.

She heard voices and followed them, stepping into the hall to see two of the sisters, Paige and Phoebe talking about Paige's outfit for the night.

"…But just to be sure, I'd wear the green shirt," She heard Phoebe say, followed by Paige's exasperated reply.

"Enough with the green shirt," She said.

At that point Cordy spoke up, "You're right," She said to Paige, "He'll love what you have on."

Phoebe's eyes went wide, "Paige! Demon! No active power, do something!"

"Mirror!" Paige cried, sending a mirror off the wall towards Cordelia.

Cordy dodged and the mirror smashed into the wall behind her. She quickly looked down at the shattered mirror then back up at Paige, "Is that my bad luck or yours?" She asked.

"Plant!" Paige cried and a plant went orbing toward the Seer.

Cordy let out a short scream before turning and running down the hall, "Leo, a little help, please," She cried.

Phoebe looked at Paige in confusion, "Did she just call for Leo?"

Cordy ran down the stairs and let out a shriek as the portrait on the wall next to her head exploded.

"Hold your fire!" She heard Leo say, "I brought her here. We need to protect her. She has information that we need."

"I don't think so," Phoebe said, "Piper, are you okay?"

"Okay, Kyle's coming tonight. There will be no demons in this house," Paige stated.

"Not any night," Piper added.

Cordy looked at Leo and raised an eyebrow at him, "That surly one is your wife?" She asked.

"'Surly'" Piper repeated then looked at her husband, "Do you know her?"

"Who cares?" Paige interrupted, "Just blow her up."

"You can't," Leo said.

"Watch me," Piper retorted.

"Fine. Kill me," Cordy said, "Who cares if I have enough information to kill all upper level demons?"

"I really think you should hear her out," Leo said looking pleadingly at his wife.

"Especially after hunky guy here," Cordy nodded toward Leo, "Went through all that trouble to rescue me from those demons."

"So, wait. Are you telling me that the Elders are getting us to save demons from other demons?" Phoebe asked incredulously.

"Unbelievable," Piper muttered in disbelief.

"It's not what you think," Leo told them. "The demons don't want her working with us. We just have to protect her until-" He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Okay," Said Paige, "That's Kyle. Get upstairs."

Cordelia smirked at her and headed for the stairs. "Relax, relax. Everything's gonna be great, and later, everything's gonna be really, really great," She told her

"Really?" Paige asked looking at Cordy.

"Hey, easy with the goods there, sister," Cordy said to Phoebe as the other woman pushed her towards the stairs then turned back to Paige, "Just don't let him eat the eggplant."

As she finished ascending the stairs she vaguely heard Paige asking what was wrong with her eggplant.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Okay, so there's chapter 4 part 2! Hope you liked it. This part was 6 pages and 2,008 words long.**

**Leave a review and head on to part 3!**

**Kyra**


	6. Witchness Protection Part 3

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** Charmed Season 7 episode 'Witchness Protection.'

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Most of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the season 7 Charmed episode 'Witchness Protection.' I have no clue what actually happened in the episode, as I've never seen it. The dialogue comes from an online transcript. So, I'm filling in the actions and stuff myself, which means I highly doubt it will match up to what actually happened on the show. And some if the dialogue is changed very slightly to suite my purposes.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 4: Witchness Protection (Part 3)**

_**Previously:**_

"_Okay," Said Paige, "That's Kyle. Get upstairs."_

_Cordelia smirked at her and headed for the stairs. "Relax, relax. Everything's gonna be great, and later, everything's gonna be really, really great," She told her_

"_Really?" Paige asked looking at Cordy._

"_Hey, easy with the goods there, sister," Cordy said to Phoebe as the other woman pushed her towards the stairs then turned back to Paige, "Just don't let him eat the eggplant."_

_As she finished ascending the stairs she vaguely heard Paige asking what was wrong with her eggplant._

**BtVSxCharmed**

A few minutes later Cordelia sat on the couch in the attic watching as Leo placed crystals on the floor and made absolutely ridiculous demands of them in exchange for the information she had. She was a bit bored and this was the only way she currently had to amuse herself. Plus, it seemed to be really annoying the hell out of Piper and that itself was amusing. The woman really needed to lighten up.

"Oh, and, um, can you get me one of those cute little scrunchie-faced dogs?" She asked. "A Shar-pei, I think they're called. Oh, I always wanted a pet. Oh and if you could throw in a lap pool, that would be great."

"You know, you might wanna narrow it down to your top ten demands," Leo told her.

"Hey. I've got something you want, okay? And the minute I spill my guts, I have no more bargaining chips. So, I'm milking it for all I can." Cordy replied.

"The boys were okay when you left?" Piper asked looking at her husband.

"Yes," Leo replied, "Miss Donovan was already reading to them."

"Did you get the Shar-pei down?" Cordy asked looking at Piper who was holding the list.

Piper just ignored her and continued talking to her husband. "You know, because Chris has that rash and Wyatt's been a little cranky," She said.

"They're fine," Leo told her. "I don't know why you're worried so much. We leave them there all the time."

"Exactly!" Piper exclaimed. "They spend more time at Magic School lately than they do at home."

"She's right, you know." Cordy said cutting in, not really happy that she was being ignored. It's hard to annoy them when they ignore her.

"You stay out of it," Piper snapped at her.

Cordy glared at the other woman. _'Fine, see if I take your side again,'_ She thought.

"Look," Leo spoke up, "I don't wanna leave them there any more than you do. But we need to take care of this before the demons attack."

"On that note, let's move this along, shall we?" Cordy asked happily.

Once again Piper ignored her. "See? It's just endless. I'm never gonna be able to spend any real time with my kids while we're single-handedly trying to rid the world of demons," She ranted.

Cordelia spoke up once more, "Hello? I'm a demon you can get rid of. Preferably before I'm ambushed again." _'Really, if she keeps ignoring me, I'll never be able to tell them what they need to know,'_ She thought annoyed.

Piper handed Leo the list with Cordy's ridiculous demands on it, "Okay, here's her list. Go see what the Elders have to say."

"Hold on there, Sugar," Cordy said before anyone could go anywhere, "I've got one more thing I'd like to add to that list, and it's something only the Elders can give. And it's a deal-breaker. I wanna be made human." _'Not that I actually need to be made human, since I already am; but I need you to ask me why so I can tell you what you need to know. Come on, ask me why,'_ Cordy thought.

Piper looked at her in surprise, "What? Why in the hell would a powerful demon want to be made human?"

'_Bingo!'_ "'Hell' being the operative word, as in, I live there and it sucks," Cordy replied.

Piper glared at her. "You know what?" She asked, "I don't think you know anything. I think it's all just one big scam. How do we have any proof?"

Before Cordelia could reply three demons appeared in the attic. One of them looked at Codelia, "Hello, Beautiful," He greeted before throwing a fire ball at her. It scraped her arm as she dove over the couch for cover.

"Ow," She said as she peeked around the couch to watch as Leo vanquished the demons with streams of electricity.

Moments after Leo vanquished the first three demons, three more appeared in the attic.

"Okay, apparently the cage isn't working so great for you, so just stay down," Piper said to Cordelia before blowing up the demons.

A few minutes later Paige and Phoebe walked into the attic.

Cordy crawled out from behind the couch and looked at Piper. "Is that proof enough for ya, Sweetie?" She asked rhetorically.

Piper looked around the attic, taking in the broken baby furniture. "Well, I guess Chris won't be using any of this," She said, "I gotta stop trying to keep things nice in this house."

Leo walked over to Cordelia and started looking at her wound, poking it gently.

"Ouch! You know, that hurts," Cordy told him.

"Yeah, well, get used to it, cause if this is a set-up…" Piper said, trailing off threateningly. It was all Cordy could do to not laugh in the other woman's face.

"This is not a set-up," Leo said.

"Can someone please just remind me why, uh, we are protecting a demon?" Paige asked.

Piper was the one who spoke up to answer her. "Well, apparently, she's selling out all of her buddies. So we're doing the witness protection thing. You know, if you want us to make a deal with the Elders to make you human, I think you need to give us something," She said, directing the last part toward Cordy.

"Wait. Back up. Did you say human?" Paige asked.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't actually have a soul, but I could live with that," Cordy said. _'As if!'_ She thought to herself, _'No way in hell do I ever wanna end up soul-less!'_

"This is so weird," Phoebe said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Okay, and also a waste of time," Paige said, "I was in the middle of something."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll give you something. A little enticement," Cordy told them. _'Finally! Geez, I thought I'd never get to tell them anything!'_ She thought.

"Bated breath," Paige quipped dryly.

"Okay, sure. I have a little black book of demons," She said pausing for a moment for dramatic effect, "But I also have the skinny on a little thing called the Avatars."

"What do you know about the Avatars?" Leo asked her.

At that moment, Kyle walked into the attic, "Yeah. What do you know about them?" He asked.

Cordy looked over at Paige, "Oh. Didn't I tell you he'd like the dress?" She asked.

"Stop doing that," Paige told her.

"Can we get back to the Avatars?" Kyle asked cutting in.

"I know that they're close, closer than you think. Could be here any minute." She told them.

Kyle turned and walked out of the attic.

"Kyle," Paige said and followed after him.

"Okay, pow-wow. Pow-wow. Let's go," Phoebe said as her, Piper and Leo headed out of the room. Cordy went to follow but Phoebe turned back to her, "Not you. You stay here." And with that the other three left the room, leaving Cordy by herself once more.

Cordy let out a sigh as she looked around the attic, looking for something to keep her occupied until the others came back. Finally she picked up a photo album and sat down on the couch and started flipping through it.

She glanced up for a moment when Phoebe walked bacxk into the room before turning her attention back to the photo album on her lap.

"You know, you girls really should take better care of your things," She said, "There are some singed pages here."

"Well, you should tell your demon friends to be more careful when they attack next," Phoebe retorted.

"Look at this," Cordy said motioning to the pictures in the album, "You're like a family, and there's, like, pictures of fun times and stuff."

Phoebe smiled, "Look at Wyatt. That's his first birthday," She said, pointing to a picture, putting her hand on Cordy's afterward.

Cordy suppressed a smirk, knowing that the other woman was trying to get a premonition off of her but would be unable to do so. Instead she simply smiled softly and replied, "Yeah."

"Are those my earrings?" Phoebe asked looking at Cordy's ears.

"Yeah. Sorry. They called out to me," Cordy said as Phoebe reached out and touched the earrings. Cordy looked back down at the pictures. "You're so close, and-and you like each other, and you're happy and…" She trailed off as Phoebe reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Happy and…" Phoebe prompted.

Cordy smirked a bit, "And could you push a little harder on that right shoulder? If you're not gonna get a premonition, you could at least work out that knot."

Phoebe shrugged, "Can't blame a girl for trying, you know?"

Cordy mirrored the shrug, "I guess not. Phone."

Phoebe looked confused, "Hm?"

"Phone," Cordy repeated.

As soon as she closed her mouth, Phoebe's cell phone started ringing.

"Oh, phone. You're good," Phoebe said before answering the phone, "Hello? Uh, Darryl, now's not really a good time again. Let me call you back? All right," She hung up the phone and turned back to Cordy, "I mean, not that I'm okay with you stealing my stuff, but those earrings really do look amazing on you. Then again, what wouldn't?"

"You know, Sugar, much as I enjoy the flattery and the bonding and even the touching, you're not getting anything out of me until you make me human," Cordy said.

"Okay. I get it. But what I don't get is why you want to be human," Phoebe said looking at Cordy, "I mean, did the bad stuff just start to get to you after a while?"

Cordy shook her head. "No. The good stuff did. In my line of work, I see a lot of good and bad, and the good's just better," She explained, "Problem is, I can see it, but I can't feel it."

Cordelia sighed, this was really getting out of hand. They couldn't just make this easy and let her tell them what she needed to tell them; no, they had to be difficult and now here she was lying out her ass!

"That's the thing about Vision," Phoebe said, "It's a blessing and a curse."

Cordelia nodded, now that she could agree with. "Yep. You know, being a demon is about feeding the endless emptiness, and I'm sick of it. I long for the subtle notes in between."

"And the Avatars have something to do with that, right? I'm just not sure what." She paused and looked at Cordy, "Right. Bargaining chip."

Cordy really just wanted to tell her everything right then, but she needed to tell all of them, not just one. But if they continued to insist on being a pain in the ass, she'd have to revise her plan. "Look, it's not like I'm being tight-lipped and mean for no reason. I can't give you what you want, or I won't get what I want. I see. You're not even sure I have anything you want." _'Gods, that I-want-to-be-human lie was stupid. I never should have said that, but I honestly didn't think they were gonna be this difficult!'_ Cordy inwardly ranted.

"Look," Phoebe said, "I want to trust you. I really do. But you're a demon."

'_No I'm not. Okay let's try something else then.'_ "How about I help you with your other problem instead?" Cordy asked, "You know, the thing with the cop. Uh, Sheridan. If I find her for you, then would you trust me?"

Phoebe didn't say anything, just handed her a pen that Darryl had given her earlier that they believed had belonged to Sheridan.

**BtVSxCharmed**

A little bit later Phoebe and Cordy appeared outside of the Hawkbrook Mental Health Facility. This was where Cordy knew they'd find Sheridan. Darryl was already there waiting for them.

After freaking Darryl out a little with her gift and having a bit of fun at Phoebe's expense, they made there way inside to find Sheridan. It didn't take them long at all to find her. She was in a private room laying on a bed, in a coma.

After a failed attempt to call Paige, Cordy and Phoebe headed back to the manor.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Okay, I realize this is a crappy ending spot but if I didn't end it here this part would be 16 pages. As it is, this part is 7 pages and 2,025 words long, not including the 'Previously' part at the beginning. Part 4 should be up now as well.**

**Review please! And on to Part 4!**

**Kyra**


	7. Witchness Protection Part 4

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** Charmed Season 7 episode 'Witchness Protection.'

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Most of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the season 7 Charmed episode 'Witchness Protection.' I have no clue what actually happened in the episode, as I've never seen it. The dialogue comes from an online transcript. So, I'm filling in the actions and stuff myself, which means I highly doubt it will match up to what actually happened on the show. And some if the dialogue is changed very slightly to suite my purposes.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 4: Witchness Protection (Part 4)**

Cordy listened as Phoebe and Leo had a small argument about her and Phoebe leaving the house. In the end they decided that going and getting Paige was more important than arguing about something they couldn't change and Leo gave Phoebe a potion in case there was an attack while he was gone and then orbed out to get Paige.

After Leo was gone, Phoebe turned to Cordy, "Okay, so if the Avatars are bad, wouldn't it be safer for you to just stay a demon?" She asked.

"You're wondering if hubby is wrong about the Avatars," Cordy said. It was a statement, not a question.

Phoebe nodded anyway. "Yeah. I mean, is it possible that they're good? Is it really possible?"

"It's a smart question," Cordy told her, "One I'm sure to answer once I get my lap pool and the ability to feel."

"Fine," Phoebe said, "But first you're gonna have to ID some of your demon buddies for me."

Phoebe went up to the attic and got the Book of Shadows and her and Cordy sat down at the dining room table to start going over the demons inside. They went over demons for a while until Leo and Piper orbed in.

Phoebe looked up at them, "Hey. Where's Paige?" She asked.

"She stayed with Kyle," Piper responded.

Phoebe looked shocked. "What?" She asked, "Even after you told her?"

Leo shook his head, "We didn't get a chance to. Kyle beat us to the punch."

"And apparently she's okay with it," Piper added.

"Yeah, well, you know what? I am not okay with it," Phoebe stated.

"Well, neither am I," Said Piper, "But first things first. We need to get this little demon creature out of the house."

"We need to get the information about the Avatars so I can use it as leverage against the Elders," Leo said looking at Cordy.

"You know my terms," She said, all the while wondering why she wasn't just telling them what they needed to know.

"Your terms are ridiculous," Piper stated and honestly, Cordy couldn't agree more.

"Look, what if I personally agree you get what you want?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I'm supposed to trust you now?" Cordy retorted.

"What is with you two?" Piper demanded.

'_I honestly don't know,'_ Cordy thought. "Look, all I know is that the Avatars are a powerful force, and your secret weapon is locked in here," She said pointing at her head.

"Ugh! Phoebe, will you please speak to her?" Piper asked her sister, clearly annoyed.

"Look," Phoebe started, "I can sense that you care about us and that you want to tell us. So, please, give me the information that we need."

As Cordelia opened her mouth she realized that she literally _couldn't_ tell them what they needed to know, something was stopping her. And that pissed her off beyond anything else. "I can't tell you," She said honestly as an idea occurred to her, "But I can show you." She held out her hands to Phoebe and Phoebe placed her hands on top of Cordy's. A small glow appeared around their hands and Phoebe started to smile.

"Phoebe?" Piper questioned.

Cordelia watched Phoebe, knowing that she was seeing the Avatar's Utopia, a world without demons, or Evil. Or free will.

"She's smiling, right? That's good," Piper said, not sounding quite sure of herself.

"She's seeing Utopia. No demons. Beyond Good and Evil," Cordy told the older woman.

Suddenly Phoebe's stance changed and she went rigid before her eyes flew open.

"What? What was it? What happened?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I saw the most beautiful thing ever," Phoebe told her, "And the most terrible."

"Now you see why I'm doing this," Cordy said, glad that Phoebe now understoond what was at stake.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah. With no demons in the future, you'd be extinct."

Or maybe she didn't. It took everything Cordy had to keep from growling out loud. Instead she continued playing her part.

"If I even get to that future," She said, "Which, if Zankou has his way, I won't."

"But let's just keep in mind that the future's volatile, Okay?" Leo said. "The choices we make, the things we do, could change it. What you saw may never happen."

"But if the good part of what I saw can happen, that would be great, because it was incredible. I was so happy and calm and peaceful, and my little girl! Oh, god, she was cute!" Phoebe gushed.

Cordy smiled slightly at that, "Yeah, she was cute."

"Now I'm even more worried about Paige," Phoebe said, "Kyle wants to destroy something that could potentially be really great."

"Okay, hang on a second. We don't know any of this for sure, and even you made the Avatar future seem threatening," Piper said, looking at Cordy.

"Well, duh! If I made it sound peachy, you wouldn't have helped me. The fact is, I didn't see anything threatening," Cordy said, though inside she was screaming, _'Yes! Yes, I did! It is threatening! They take away your free will! Why the hell can't I say this?!'_ Instead she turned and looked at Leo and asked, "How about you, Leo?"

Leo just stood there and didn't say anything.

"Okay, seriously, what is with you two?" Piper asked.

"Are you gonna tell her, or shall I?" Cordy asked, "I told you I liked a challenge. So what's it gonna be?"

"Look, apparently what she has seen, is that I know the Avatars are good, because I'm an Avatar," Leo said.

'_No, damnit!'_ Cordy thought, _'They're not good!'_

"What?" Piper asked, "That's insane. What does that mean?"

"That means I believe in what they want," Leo explained, "A world beyond Good and Evil."

Only the memory of Whistler telling her that Leo wasn't aware of the whole lack-of-free-will thing kept Cordy from reaching out and smacking him upside the head and then throttling him.

"Wait. Are you saying you've been living in our house as an Avatar, and you haven't told us?" Phoene asked her brother-in-law.

"Look, I'm the same old Leo," He said.

"Only not. Is this how you went from psycho-crazy guy to happy-happy guy?" piper asked, "Because you became an Avatar?"

"What changed for me was knowing that we could have this life that we always wanted." Leo tried to explain, "A life without demons, you know? They showed me this peaceful world. Happy, like Phoebe saw in her vision."

"The point is not happy," Piper said, "The point is, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I couldn't tell you until you were ready," Leo said, "Everybody has to come to the truth in their own time."

"Okay, Leo, you know what? Don't guru-talk me, because you are in far too much trouble if you think…" Piper said trailing off angrily.

"Okay. Guys, guys, can we just put this on hold for a second?" Cordy asked.

Phoebe nodded, "She's right. This can wait. She can't. I've seen her vanquish, and we have to make her human right now. She held up her end of the deal. Now it's the Elders' turn."

"Okay, well, I can't exactly go to the Elders and say, 'The Seer saw Utopia.' They're not gonna believe me." Leo said.

"No, but they'll believe me," Phoebe said then turned back to Cordy, "Piper's gonna help you get your stuff together for your new life. And if I were you, I'd go upstairs and get the dress that matches those earrings, because you're gonna look amazing in it. We'll be right back with the spell."

Cordy watched as Phoebe and Leo orbed away. She knew that the spell would never be used; she didn't need it. What she needed was a spell to let her speak what she knew – that the Avatars and their Utopia was a bad thing. Cordy absently followed as Piper led her up the stairs to Phoebe's room to get the dress. She continued thinking as she changed. She would call Tara or Darla to see what they knew if Piper wasn't just outside the door and would most definitely hear her talking to someone. With a sigh, Cordy stepped out of the bathroom and went up to the attic, stopping in front of the full length mirror in the room, looking at the beautiful pink dress she was wearing.

"You know," Piper spoke up, "I don't think Phoebe would mind throwing in some shoes."

"Oh. Thanks, I'll look later," Cordy replied as she dug into the closet for a pair of matching shoes.

"Have you thought of a name for yourself?" Piper asked.

"Oh! It's Cordelia, or Cordy. It always has been. It's just everyone calls me, uh, the Seer," Cordy told her, "Okay, honestly, how do I look?"

"Cordy, you look great," Piper told her sincerely.

Cordy smiled, "Thanks."

Just then Phoebe walked in.

"Did you get the spell?" Piper asked looking at her sister.

"Oh, Leo's got it," Phoebe replied, "He's downstairs trying to convince Paige not to leave."

"Yeah, I know, I already tried. Um, look, we're kinda pushing it here. The demon could show up any minute, so…" Piper said trailing off.

"Maybe you should get the spell," Phoebe suggested.

Piper nodded, "Yeah," She said and headed back downstairs.

"Hey, you look really great," Phoebe said smiling at Cordy.

"Sure you don't mind me borrowing it?" Cordy asked, still studying herself in the mirror.

"No, not at all," Phoebe replied, "Although I'm much more of a black kind of guy, myself. I think it's a lot more appropriate for a funeral. Don't you, Cordy?"

Cordy froze and slowly turned to face 'Phoebe.' "Wait. How did you-"

She was cut off as 'Phoebe' suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the throat. 'Phoebe' shifted, her appearance wavering before almost seeming to melt into that of Zankou.

"Hello, Sugar," He greeted her.

"Did I ever call you that?" Cordy questioned, knowing that she hadn't as she'd never met him before, but asking anyway, "What I meant to say was, 'Hello, swirling particles of scum.'"

"You're quite amusing," He said, "But still, I can't allow you to betray us all just to save your own ass." He quickly shoved her backwards and threw a rush of magic at her.

Cordy waited until the last possible second then threw herself to the side with a scream, landing behind the couch out of Zankou's line of sight.

"It's good to be back," Zankou said, thinking that Cordy was now dead.

Just them Leo and the real Phoebe orbed back in. Seeing them, Zankou quickly disappears, deciding to save that confrontation for a later day. Piper walked back in moments later.

"That wasn't you," Piper says looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe shook her head, "That was the demon from my vision."

"We can't keep doing this," Piper said, "There's got to be a better way."

"There is a better way. She showed it to me, and it was beautiful. I think I want to meet them," Phoebe said.

"And I want you to," Leo said, "But I think you need a clear mind to do so, and I don't know that now's the right time."

"Now is the best time," Piper said.

"No, it's really not," Cordy said as she finally picked herself up off the floor behind the couch.

"Oh my gosh! You're still alive!" Phoebe exclaimed, "We thought he'd killed you!"

"Nope. You forget, I'm a Seer. I knew it was coming. And my bosses don't want me dead yet," Cordy said as she dusted herself off.

"What do you mean, your bosses?" Leo asked.

"And why isn't now a good time to meet the Avatars?" Piper asked.

"My bosses are the Powers That Be. And it isn't a good time because the Avatars-" Cordy choked on the rest of her sentence before letting out a frustrated scream. "What the hell?! Okay, this is really pissing me off!" She turned to look at the ceiling, "Whistler! Whistler, I need to talk to you!"

"You bellowed, Kid?"

Everybody in the attic jumped and spun around at the sound of a Bronx accented voice from behind them. Cordelia stalked closer to the short, badly dressed man.

"Why in the hell can't I say anything about the Avatars?" She asked him, "And I mean that literally, I open my mouth and nothing will come out!"

A look of confusion swept across the Balance Demons face. "What?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at Cordelia intently. "Damnit!" He cursed, "They fucking put a spell on you, Kid. I'm sorry; we had no idea. Apparently they realized what a threat you are to them." His head cocked to the other side briefly then he waved his hand in Cordy's direction and she felt a tingle run down her spine, "There. That should clear that up."

"The Avatars are bad, very bad," Cordy said, "Oh thank the gods; it worked. Thanks, Whistler."

"No problem, Kid, we're just sorry we didn't notice anything sooner. You gonna be okay explaining everything on your own?" He asked, "Or do you want me to stick around?"

"I think I'll be good," Cordy replied, "I yell, if I need you."

Whistler nodded and disappeared.

His disappearance seemed to snap the others out of their shock.

"Who the hell was that?" Piper demanded.

"That was Whistler, he's like a liaison between me and my bosses. Now, before I start, I think we should all sit down, this might take a while," Cordy said.

The others nodded numbly and collapsed onto the couch together. Cordy quickly pulled an arm chair over in front of them and sat down as well.

"Okay, I guess I should start at the beginning. Please wait until the end to ask any questions you have, this is going to take long enough as it is." When she received nods form the others she continued, "Okay, so my name is Cordelia Chase and I'm originally from Sunnydale, California; otherwise know as La Boca Del Inferno, or the Hellmouth. And I'm not a demon. Now, I didn't know about the Hellmouth or anything supernatural until my Sophomore year of High School when a girl moved to town. She was special. And because of her I learned about Vampires and Demons and magic and Hellmouths. At my Graduation my friends and I stopped an Ascension by blowing up the High School. The Mayor actually turned into a giant Snake Demon in the middle of his speech, we lured him into the school and blew it up with him in it, killing him.

After Graduation, I moved to L.A. I wanted to be an actress. That didn't work out so well and I ended up meeting up with a friend from Sunnydale and working with him and a friend of his. Doyle was the first Seer I ever met, well unless you count Dru, but she was insane. Anyway, Doyle was my friend's Seer. He ended up sacrificing himself to save a bunch of innocents, and just before he died, he passed his gift on to me. At first I wanted nothing to do with it, then I realized just how much of a blessing it was. Not the mind numbing pain part of it but the part where he trusted me enough to give me his visions, that he thought I was worthy of them. And yes, I said mind numbing pain, used to be I'd have a vision and I'd end up with a migraine for the rest of the day.

Anyway, I continued on as my friend's Seer for the next few years until I ended up in a coma. While I was in the coma, Whistler came to me and told me that the Powers, or Powers That Be, or PtB, whatever, well they had a new job for me. Here. They let me wake up long enough to tell my friend goodbye and make sure he would be okay before bringing me here. As far as my friends know, I'm dead now.

The Powers set me up in the Underworld so that when the time came, I'd be able to help you. They didn't think you'd trust a mortal coming to you with information about the Avatars. It would be more logical that a demon would know about them. When they sent me here they made it so that the visions wouldn't hurt me anymore and gave me more control over them. They set me up in my cave and I waited down there until they told me to make my move.

Now here's where things went wrong. Apparently, the Avatars knew I was here or what I was here for and did a spell to keep me from telling you what I needed to tell you. That being that you can't trust the Avatars, they're the bad guys. Yeah, they're promising you Utopia. But at what price? I'll tell you. Free will. There won't be anymore demons - including your husband Cole, Phoebe - or conflict or anything like that, but if someone were to do something that created conflict, that person would be…removed, as they'd be considered a threat to Utopia by the Avatars. Do you understand? You can't have Good without Evil, Happiness without Sadness. They can't be allowed to follow through with their plans. Please tell me you understand," Cordy said looking at them.

They simply stared at her for a moment. Phoebe was the first to regain her voice,

"Wait. You're human? Then why the big deal about wanting to be human in return for information?" She asked.

"At first, I just needed you to ask me why so that I could tell you about the Avatars, but after that I think it was because of the spell the Avatars put on me so that I wouldn't be able to say anything to you about them," Cordy replied.

"What about these Powers? Who are they?" Piper asked.

"The Powers are the Powers That Be. They're the ones in charge. They're actually the Elders' bosses." She said.

"So, we have to stop the Avatars?" Leo asked.

Cordy nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I know Utopia sounds good and all, but not at the price of free will. And it's the bad things that make the good things so good, you know?"

Leo nodded, "Okay so how do we stop them?"

Cordy shrugged, "No idea. I was just sent to make sure you didn't let them go through with it."

Everyone jumped again as Whistler's voice once again spoke up. Nobody had noticed him reentering the room. "And now that you've made sure that they'll stop the Avatars, your job here is done," He said looking at Cordy.

"Does that mean I get to go home?" She asked hopefully.

Whistler smiled sadly and shook his head, "No, sorry, Kid. It's not quite time for that yet."

The Seer sighed, "I kinda figured that would be the case. So what now? Another job?"

"Nope, the Powers think that you've earned a nice vacation. You're being allowed to live out your life for the next little while as you see fit. Until they need you again. You still have a part to play. The only condition they have is that you not have any contact with your friends from before. You can still watch them with your visions, but now contact. They'd prefer it if you left California to minimize the chances of you accidentally bumping into one of them," Whistler told her.

"Really? I can have a normal life? Well, as normal as possible for a girl who gets visions and will most likely end up going on patrol a few times a week."

Whistler nodded, "Yup. Enjoy your time off, Kid. Consider it payment for having your body high-jacked by Jasmine. And the Powers will set you up with a place to stay and some money and a job as soon as you know where you want to go."

Cordy grinned, "Thank you. How about Florida somewhere? Florida sounds nice."

Whistler nodded again, "It's done." He snapped his fingers and a folder appeared in his hands. He quickly handed it to Cordelia. "Here's everything you'll need to know when you get to Florida. It's a town on the outskirts of Orlando, you have a car, an apartment, a bank account and a job. Oh and you can still shimmer, They're not gonna take that back, so you don't need to worry about plane tickets or anything."

Cordelia grinned and impulsively leaned forward to give Whistler a hug. When she pulled back, he smiled at her and was gone.

"Wow, Florida. That sounds nice," Phoebe said.

"Yeah. I guess my work here is done, then." Cordy said.

"Yeah, you know, I think I'm gonna miss you. You'll have to keep in touch," Piper told her.

"Defintely," Cordy nodded, "And you'll have to let me know how things work out with the Avatars."

"We will," Leo promised.

Cordy smiled, "Tell Paige I said goodbye?"

"Of course," Phoebe nodded.

Cordy nodded and hugged them all quickly then looked down at the address at the top of the first page in the folder Whistler gave her and shimmered away.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Well, that's it! The end of chapter 4! Finally! LOL**

**This last part was 10 pages and 3,545 words long. And that finishes off the original 23 pages and 8,405 words, yay!**

**I hope you liked it, even if it was insanely long! Let me know, either way, if you liked it or not!**

**Kyra**


	8. Death, Destruction & Drowning In Grief

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** Very vague spoilers for Angel Season 5/Series finale 'Not Fade Away.'

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Ok, so this one is pretty short and mostly just a very vague and pretty altered overview of the Angel Series finale, from Cordy's voyeuristic point of view.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 5: Death, Destruction & Drowning Grief**

_(__August 2004)_

Cordelia sighed as she tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter. She had been in Florida for just over two months now and was settling in nicely. She had an apartment, a car, a bank account with a sufficient amount of money in it and a job, all provided by Whistler and the Powers That Be.

She was currently working at one of the more up-scale and expensive clothing stores in the area and had just gotten home from a long day at work. _'God, was I ever really that difficult of a customer?'_ She questioned herself, thinking over it for a moment before nodding, _'Yeah, I was. Hell, I was probably worse!'_

The brunette swiftly made her way to the bathroom attached to her bedroom, stripping her clothes as she went, and looking forward to a nice long shower.

Forty-five minutes later, Cordy stepped out of her shower into the steam-filled bathroom and quickly dried off before pulling on her silk robe and heading out into the kitchen for some hot chocolate. As soon as she had her hot chocolate she took the steaming mug and made her way into the living room and curled up on the couch facing a blank stretch of wall.

Over the last two months, she had gotten much better at using her powers. Now, she no longer needed a pool of water to watch her friends, all she had to do now was wave her hand at virtually any surface and what she wanted to See would appear on said surface; in this case, her living room wall.

With a quick wave of her hand, she settled in to watch what her friends and loved ones had been up to the last few days.

She watched as Angel and the others made plans to take out a powerful faction called the Circle of the Black Thorn; as Angel went to visit Connor at Stanford so that he could see him one last time before the fight, just in case. She watched as Fred and Wes finally admitted their feelings to each other and went on their first, and possibly only, date. She watched as Lindsey sang for Lorne just before they left to take care of their part of the Circle, proving that he really was serious about seeking redemption and that he could be trusted. She watched in horror as Gunn was practically gutted, knowing instinctively that her friend hadn't made it out of the fight alive; she saw Fred and Wes kick some major ass, sustaining a few injuries, but nothing that would kill them. That was followed by Spike taking out the members of the Fell Brethren; then was Lindsey and Lorne finishing off the Sahrvin with Lorne leaving for parts unknown when the were done and Lindsey heading to meet the others behind the Hyperion. Cordy's breath caught in her throat as she watched Angel fighting Hamilton. She watched as Harmony took off, trying to save her own skin; as Angel had the holy hell beat out of him by Hamilton and Eve, who apparently _wasn't_ as in love with Lindsey as she claimed to be. From what Cordy could tell, the other woman's whole 'mortal-now' thing was only temporary and would only last until after Angel was taken care of by Hamilton. Cordy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when Connor showed up just in the nick of time and stopped Hamilton from staking Angel. She noticed Hamilton's mistake the same instant Angel did and watched as Angel sank his fangs into the other man's neck. Soon after, Hamilton was dead and Eve, realizing that she would be next, took off trying to escape as the building started to shake and crumble around them. Connor quickly grabbed her and threw her against the wall farthest from the door. Angel and Connor quickly left the building and stopped a short distance away and watched as it finished collapsing. Cordy was on the edge of her seat as she listened to Angel and Connor argue about Connor going home, Connor ultimately winning in the end and accompanying Angel to the alley behind the Hyperion. She gasped in horror as she saw the overwhelming amount of demons her friends would have to face, torn between wanting to know what happened and wanting to ignore it all and pretend that this was just a horrible, horrible nightmare.

Cordelia watched as her friends, her family, fought their hardest. All of them were severely hurt, but were hanging in there. Just as it looked like all would be lost a bright green light flared up, originating from atop the Hyperion. Switching her attention to the source of the light, Cordelia saw that it was caused by Willow and Buffy's younger sister Dawn. Though Willow looked nothing like what Cordy remembered, the woman's once-red hair was now blindingly white and blowing around her as if in a strong wind. She watched as Dawn clenched her fist, causing a small rivulet of blood to flow from her fist and land in the swirling green light just below the women, which flared brightly once more and started rapidly growing in size. It continued to grow larger and larger, swirling faster and faster, and seemed to be causing a vacuum effect, though it appeared to only affect the demons. The others on the ground continued fighting even as their adversaries were sucked toward the swirling green light. About five minutes later, the last demon disappeared through the portal which flared brightly once more before seeming to collapse in upon itself and disappearing altogether. Willow quickly healed Dawn's palm and, still holding the younger woman's hand, teleported them down onto the ground amongst the others. Cordy watched as Willow's hair quickly bled back to its natural, vibrant red and the two women quickly started helping tend to the others' wounds.

After everyone was moved into the lobby of the Hyperion, Willow and Dawn apologized and said they had to go, that Buffy was unaware that Dawn was currently in L.A. and not Rome and would be quite pissed when she found out. Moments later the two of them were gone once more.

Cordelia started sobbing as she skipped forward a day or so and took stock of everyone. Gunn, even with Willow doing her best to save him, had died; Fred was in a coma; Wes had his arm in both a cast and a sling and a large bandage around his head; Spike and Angel were both healing quicker than the others due to being Vampires but the two of them were still in pretty bad shape; Connor mostly had a bunch of cuts and bruises, though he did have some broken ribs and had needed stitches in his right shoulder where a demon's claw had gone clear through; and Lindsey had a broken leg as well as a broken collar bone and broken ribs. Cordelia continued sobbing as she waved her hand once more, causing the wall to once more become blank.

Making a quick decision, Cordy stood up and quickly made her way to her room and changed into a t-shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans and tennis shoes before heading out the door, grabbing her keys off the counter as she walked past.

After sitting in the car for a moment to calm herself, she started the car and drove to the nearest bar; after what she'd just watched, she _really_ needed a drink. _'Gods, and I couldn't even be there to help them,'_ She thought. Arriving at the bar, she went inside and quickly ordered the strongest drink she could think of and told the bar tender to leave the bottle and proceeded to attempt to drown her grief.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Well, what did you think? I know it's not really detailed, but it's been a while since I watched the episode and I changed some things as well. Besides, I had originally only planned for this to be like 2 or 3 chapters and here I just finished chapter 5 and have plans for at least 2 or 3 more.**

**So, anyway, I hope ya'll liked it! And this one was 3 pages and 1,301 words long.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	9. The Morning After & Pink Lines

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** None for this chapter.

**Warnings:** None

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 6: The Morning After & Pink Lines**

Cordy woke with a groan. Cracking her eyes open, she immediately slammed them closed again as the light streaming in through the window assaulted her eyes. Rolling over and trying to ignore the pounding in her head, Cordy slowly inched her eyes open again, blinking as she became accustomed to the light. Slowly sitting up, she gasped as a wave of nausea rolled over her, "Oh God," She moaned.

Looking around, the Seer quickly realized that she wasn't in her apartment; in fact, she appeared to be in a motel room and quite naked under the covers. _'Oh God, what did I _do_ last night?'_ She thought. Glancing around, she quickly located her clothes before slowly moving out of the bed and gathering them together & heading for the bathroom.

After a quick shower, and feeling human once more, Cordy looked around the room she had woken up in trying to see if she could figure out just what she'd done the night before. All she could remember was watching as her friends took on the Circle of the Black Thorn and then heading to a bar to get smashingly drunk. As she sorted through her fuzzy memories she remembered drinking, that about halfway through a bottle of Jack some guy had sat down next to her and if she remembered correctly, they had started talking, or maybe he had started hitting on her, she couldn't quite remember. About halfway across the room, Cordy froze in her tracks as a flash of memory shot through her and hastily made her way to the trash can in the corner and peered inside. "Well, at least we had safe sex," She muttered to herself before shaking her head and gathering her things together and shimmering back to her apartment, she'd worry about her car later.

**BtVSxCharmed**

_(Two months later, October 2004)_

Cordelia let out a sigh as she reached up and flushed the toilet, slowly standing up and going to the sink to wash her hands and rinse out her mouth; this was the fourth day in row that she'd gotten sick. She had an idea as to why she kept getting sick, but really hoped she was wrong. Nevertheless, she was planning on stopping at the convenience store on her way home. Sighing once more, Cordy headed back out to the front of the store hoping she wouldn't get sick again; she didn't really have anything left in her stomach to throw up.

The day seemed to drag by endlessly for the brunette until finally it was time to clock out and go home. _'Though on the plus side, I didn't get sick again,'_ Cordy thought to herself as she drove from her work to a convenience store near her house.

It didn't take long to find what she needed and pay and five minutes after she got back into the car she was home, though she kept shooting glares at the bag in the passenger seat.

Once inside her apartment, Cordy tossed her keys on the counter and made her way to the bathroom, stifling a yawn as she went. She tossed the bag on the counter and made her way down the hall to her room. She quickly changed her clothes and slid into bed, letting sleep claim her.

Cordelia woke slowly the next morning before climbing out of bed. As she went to stretch, a feeling of nausea swept of her and she bolted for the bathroom. As soon as she finished emptying the very few contents of her stomach into the toilet she flushed and got up to brush her teeth. Once her teeth were clean and her mouth no longer tasted of puke, Cordy picked up the bag she'd tossed in there the night before and pulled out the box inside, reading the instructions. "Gods, please let me be wrong," Cordy muttered to herself.

Five minutes later she crossed her fingers as she gingerly picked the stick up and stared down at the two pink lines being displayed.

"Oh Goddess, I'm pregnant!"

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Well, what did you think? I know it's not my best or longest work, but I think it worked out pretty well.**

**This chapter was 2 pages 676 words.**

**I hope you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	10. An Attack & New Life

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** None for this chapter.

**Warnings:** None

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 7: An Attack And New Life**

_(April 2, 2005)_

Cordelia slowly made her way across the parking lot after her latest doctor's appointment. She was now eight months pregnant and her back was killing her. If it wasn't for the fact that it made her nauseous beyond belief, she'd just shimmer anywhere she had to go. Other than her back killing her, everything seemed to be going great with her pregnancy. According to her doctor she had gained the perfect amount of weight and the baby was perfectly healthy. She had declined to find out the sex in advance, liking the idea of being surprised, though she had been tempted a few times to use her Gifts to look ahead and see what she would be having.

Just as she made it to her car she heard a noise behind her and whirled around only to come face to well, chest with a demon. Cordy let out a short scream as she just barely managed to duck a blow from the demon, falling to the ground in the process. Crab-walking away from the demon Cordelia panicked, knowing that she couldn't fight in her condition. The demon took another swipe at her and she threw herself to the side, the blow glancing off her shoulder.

"Whistler!" She screamed in a panic, "Tara! Darla! Someone! Please, Help!" She crawled around the side of the car as quickly as she could, just barely missing a kick sent her way by the demon. "Oh, Gods!" She gasped.

She screamed once more as the demon rounded the car and sent a punch her way; she barely managed to move her head in time, the punch landing just to her right. She let out a terror filled scream as she couldn't dodge fast enough and the demon grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up into the air. She did everything she could to get away, kicking out at the demon and clawing at its hands and arms, but nothing did any good; the demon didn't even seem to notice her efforts.

Just as her vision started to blur, a light in the corner of her eyes caught her attention; it wasn't quite the orbs that she had become used to Tara and Darla traveling in. It seemed to be a cross between Whitelighter orbs, shimmering and a good old-fashioned glow. A moment later she heard a familiar voice but was unable to place it as her vision swam and she fought for consciousness.

The next thing Cordy knew, she was letting out a gasp of pain as her back came into contact with her car as the demon threw her to the side in order to deal with the new arrival. Cordy wrapped her arms around her stomach as pain lanced through her and tears filled her eyes; she barely even heard the sounds of the fight around her.

A few minutes later everything went quiet, which Cordy took to mean that the fight was over, and she heard footsteps running towards her. Her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face and pain shot throughout her stomach.

"Oh God!" It was the familiar voice from before.

Cordy struggled to open her eyes and let out a frightened whimper, trying to shrink away as her tear-blurred eyes registered the demonic visage less than a foot away from her face.

The person froze and Cordy blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision, everything coming into focus just in time to see the red eyes, green skin and blue skin fade into blue-grey eyes and very familiar face.

"Doyle?" Cordy whispered in confusion and pain.

Doyle smile lightly, "Hey, Princess. Let's get you inside, yeah?" He very gently lifted Cordy into his arms before heading back towards the hospital entrance at a brisk pace, going as quickly as possible without causing Cordelia and further pain.

"But, how?" Cordy asked faintly before losing consciousness.

Doyle burst through the hospital doors shouting for help, "Somebody, help! Please, I need help!"

Doctors rushed over, one of them bringing a gurney with him. "What happened?" One of the doctors asked as Doyle gently placed Cordy onto the gurney.

"She was attacked in the parking lot," Doyle replied, "The guy was huge and he threw her into the side of the car. She's eight months pregnant. She was holding her stomach when I got to her and she lost consciousness just before I made it to the door."

"Let's get her to the emergency room, this baby's coming now!" One of the doctor's stated as they hurried down the hall, Doyle right there with them.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come in," Another doctor said as they reached the ER.

"She's my girlfriend," The Irishman told the doctor, "Please, I need to be in there with her. Please."

The doctor hesitated before replying, "Alright, but you have to stay up by her head so that we can work."

Doyle nodded and let the doctor lead him into the room and over to Cordy's head. He reached over and grabbed one of her hands, holding it near her head tightly as the doctors worked to save her life and that of her baby.

**BtVSxCharmed**

Cordy groaned as she came to, blinking at the harsh light of the room she was in. As her eyes focused and she looked around she realized that she was in a hospital room and that she was no longer pregnant.

"Oh Gods!" Cordy gasped as she remembered what had happened. Her head jerked to the side as she heard a noise by the door and her jaw dropped at what, or more like 'who,' she saw. "Doyle? Oh Gods, I thought I imagined you!"

"Hey, Princess, how you feelin'" Doyle asked as he quickly made his way to her side.

"Oh God, Doyle, my baby! What happened to my baby?" She asked, tears running down her cheeks.

Doyle sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms, "Shh, shh, it's okay, Princess. Your baby's just fine. Born a month early but perfectly healthy, ten fingers, ten toes and all. Let's get a doctor in here and I'll see about gettin' them to bring that baby of yours in here, okay?"

Cordelia nodded, "Okay. But as soon as I see my baby, you have some explaining to do!"

Doyle smiled as he made his way to the hall to find a doctor, "I didn't expect anything different."

Moments later Doyle returned, Cordelia's doctor right behind him.

"Well, now, let's get a look at you," The doctor said.

"I'll be right back, Princess, I'm gonna go get your baby." Doyle said as he dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

Cordy nodded and watched him leave the room before turning her attention to her doctor and beginning to answer the woman's questions.

About ten minutes later the doctor had finished looking Cordelia over. "Well, you seem to be doing just fine, Ms. Chase. I'm gonna have to insist that you take it easy for a while, though. I'll have a nurse bring in a bed for your baby later." The doctor said as she headed for the door. Just moments after she left, Doyle walked back in.

He approached her with a huge grin on his face, "Well, my Little Prince, I'd like for you to meet your Mommy," He said as he gently handed the tiny blanket-wrapped baby to the brunette in bed.

Cordy gently took the sleeping baby from him, tears in her eyes. "'Prince?' I have a baby boy?" Cordy asked, her gaze fixed on the tiny baby in her arms.

"That you do, Princess. So, what's his name?" Doyle replied as he sat next to Cordy on the bed once more and pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her.

Cordelia smiled, "Josh," She said as she looked up at Doyle, meeting his gaze, "Joshua Allen Chase."

Doyle's eyes widened slightly as he heard the new baby's name. "Allen?" He asked softly.

"Of course. I think it fits him. Plus, you did save our lives." Cordy replied, "Speaking of, how exactly did you do that? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Doyle let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, Princess, I am. But, well, Whistler, Tara and Darla were all busy and the Powers owed me a favor, so I cashed in. Besides, the Powers couldn't let the two of you die; your little Prince there is gonna end up bein' pretty important later on."

"What do you mean? Important how?" Cordy asked, her voice filled with nervous worry as she looked down at her son.

"He's got the Visions, too," Doyle told her gently, "Don't worry, though, they'll be like yours are now, not migraines with pictures like mine were. He won't start getting' them 'til he's a bit older, probably around five or so and the powers will progress as he gets older until he can control them like you do. He'll also be able to shimmer, so you'll want to be careful with that."

"Five?! What's a five year old supposed to do?" Cordy asked wide-eyed.

"Oh no, Princess. He won't have to play his part until later. He'll start getting the Visions around five so that he'll be strong enough and have enough control when the time does come," Doyle reassured her. "Just raise him up normal, like you planned. Or well, normal for us. Tell him about what goes bump in the night, teach him how to defend himself, teach him right from wrong. Just the way you were planning to do."

Cordy nodded and relaxed, a huge smile spreading across her face as Josh began to wake up. The baby blinked sleepily and let out a huge yawn before locking eyes with his mother, brown meeting brown. After a few moment s Josh started to whimper and wiggle around. Cordy quickly shifted all of his weight to one arm and reached back to untie the neck of her hospital gown, pulling it off of her shoulder and down low enough that she could feed the now crying Josh. As soon as she had Josh positioned so that he could eat comfortably and he started eating, Cordy looked up and started laughing at the expression on Doyle's face.

Doyle jerked his gaze up to meet Cordy's laughing eyes, "You coulda given a guy a bit of warning, ya know."

Cordy merely grinned at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, returning her gaze to her beautiful baby boy. "How long are you here?" She asked the Irishman next to her.

Doyle let out a sad sigh, "Not much longer. I think I'm actually kinda pushin' it bein' here this long."

Cordy nodded slightly, "Well, even if you can't stay long, I'm glad I got to see you again. I've missed you.

Doyle tilted Cordelia's face up so that he could look her in the eyes, "I've missed you, too, Princess," He told her before leaning down and gently kissing her, deepening the kiss when she moaned into his mouth, both of their eyes drifting closed. After a few blissful moments he slowly pulled back, "I love you, Cordy," He whispered.

When Cordy opened her eyes she was alone in the room with Josh, Doyle nowhere to be seen. As a tear slipped down her cheek, she whispered back to the room, "I love you, too, Doyle."

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Well, what did you think? Kind of a bittersweet ending, but I liked it. I actually hadn't planned on using Doyle in this, but when I realized I needed someone to save Cordy from the demon he happily volunteered. Plus, I think this gave them a bit of closure.**

**I hope you all liked this! Only like, two more chapters left (hopefully).**

**This chapter was 5 pages and 1,906 words long.**

**Please, please, please leave a review and let me know what you think!!**

**Kyra**


	11. Death & Rebirth

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** None for this chapter.

**Warnings:** None

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 8: Death And Rebirth**

_(June 18, 2005)_

Cordy sighed as she placed Josh into his crib for the night after feeding him. She had to thank each and every God, Goddess and Power she could think of that she had been blessed with a baby that had slept through the night practically since day one and who hardly ever cried; Josh tended to cry only when he was hungry, needed his diaper changed or when he was scared, all of which were easily remedied. While she was pregnant she had heard horror stories from women who had come into the clothing store where she worked about babies that woke up every hour or so and screamed almost non-stop, so she knew to be thankful that Josh was such a quiet and non-fussy baby.

After turning on the baby monitor, Cordy headed out to the living room, planning on seeing what her family was up to; tonight she was checking up on Buffy, Dawn, Faith and the others in Rome.

Curling up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate, Cordy waved her hand at the wall watching as Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Giles, Willow, Xander and Andrew gathered in what she recognized as the Weapons Room at the Rome Offices of the Slayers Council.

She watched for twenty minutes as the group made there way to a cemetery, just enjoying the banter between the friends. Not long after the group arrived at the cemetery, Cordy spotted the demon they would be fighting and a feeling of dread filled her. It was over ten feet tall and had spikes all over its body. _'This is going to be bad,'_ The Seer thought to herself.

She watched in growing horror for the next five minutes as the group fought against the demon. Finally, Buffy placed her hands at the demon's temples and moved to snap its neck. Cordy's sigh of relief caught in her throat as demon punched through the Slayer's stomach as she snapped its neck.

She listened with tears flowing down her face as Buffy said goodbye to her family before slipping into death once more. Cordy closed her eyes, letting the tears slip down her face as she listened to those around Buffy begin to grieve. However, her eyes flew open as she heard a familiar voice, yet one that didn't belong in the scene she had been watching.

"_I'm not due for another month,"_ She heard Piper Halliwell whisper. She watched in confusion as Piper sent Wyatt to get Leo and the family of four orbed to the hospital.

The picture on the wall wavered for a moment, showing a jump in time, before clearing up to show a six months pregnant Paige, her husband of seven months Henry, Phoebe with a six-month old in her arms, and her husband Cole who was holding Wyatt and Chris entering a delivery room.

Piper was lying in the bed with a baby in her arms, Leo at her side. Leo gently took the baby form his wife and turned to introduce the newest Halliwell to the others, _"Everybody say 'Hello' to our family's newest addition: Melinda Prudence Halliwell!"_ Cordelia gasped as she looked at the baby, she had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes…Buffy's eyes.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**TaDa!! So we've finally caught up with the prologue of 'A Charmed Slayer'! Just one more chapter to go! Yay!!**

**This one was 2 pages and 541 words long.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!!**

**Kyra**


	12. Back To San Francisco

**Title:** A Charming Interlude (Cordy's Story)

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Summary:** Cordy didn't die at the end of 'You're Welcome.' She was given a new job by the Powers That Be. A job in San Francisco, helping the Charmed ones.

**Spoilers:** None for this chapter.

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Yay! Last chapter!! I hope you all liked this! It's not nearly as short as I planned when I started it. I originally planned on 2 or 3 chapters, 4 tops, and ended up with 9 chapters, 12 if you include each individual Part in chapter 4. I hope you all liked this and hope to see reviews, hint hint, lol!

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 9: Back To San Francisco**

_(August 2018)_

"Aagghhh!" Cordy cried out in pain as the Vision hit. A few moments later she lay twitching on the floor as the Vision ended.

"Mom!" A now 13-year-old Josh yelled as he ran into the living room, sliding to a stop on his knees at his mother's side. "Mom, are you okay?"

Cordy sat up slowly, holding her head, "Yeah, Sweetie, I'm fine. Can you go grab me some Tylenol?"

"Sure thing," Josh replied as he helped his mom to the couch before going to the bathroom for the Tylenol and stopping in the kitchen on his way back out, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Here you go," He said handing both items to his mom.

Cordy quickly swallowed the pills and took an extra drink of water before tilting her head back on the couch with a sigh.

"Mom? What was that?" Josh asked, brushing a lock of brown hair out of his eyes..

"A Vision," Cordy sighed.

Josh looked confused, "But, your Visions don't hurt. Why would it hurt?"

Cordy let out a dry laugh, "They do when the Powers want to make sure I pay attention. I haven't had one that hurt since before you were born. Looks like my vacation time is over."

"Oh, well what was it about? Demons? Vamps?" The teen asked, wondering what was so important that his mom had to be in so much pain.

Cordy smiled slightly at her son, "No, nothing like that. We're moving."

Josh raised an eyebrow at his mother, "We're moving? The Powers sent you a migraine to tell you that we're moving? Wasn't that nice of them?" He asked sarcastically.

Cordy just giggled at him, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Go start packing, I wanna get out of here in the next couple of days."

Josh just grinned at her as he stood up heading for his room. "So where are we moving?" He asked. "If it's somewhere cold, I'm filing a compliant with the Powers That Be."

"Don't worry, My Little Prince, it's not cold. We're moving to San Francisco." Cordy told him, using the nickname that Doyle had given him shortly after he'd been born.

"San Francisco? Cool." With that Josh disappeared into his room to begin packing.

Cordelia let out a soft sigh as her headache started to recede and looked up at the ceiling, "I hope you guys are setting us up with a place to live," Cordy said, "I so do not want to go house hunting!"

**BtVSxCharmed**

Five days later Cordy and Josh had all of their stuff packed up and ready to go.

"I'm guessing we're shimmering there?" Josh asked looking at his mom.

Cordy nodded, "Yeah. I'm guessing Halliwell Manor would be the best place to go since we won't be risking exposure showing up there. Though, I'd suggest ducking as soon as you get there; shimmering typically means demon and the Halliwells tend to attack first and ask questions later."

"Right, 'cause that just inspires warm, fuzzy feelings of safety." Josh said sarcastically causing Cordy to laugh.

"Come on, let's go," She said, "Just remember to duck." With one more laugh, Cordy grabbed her bags and shimmered out.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Right, duck," He muttered as he grabbed his bags and shimmered away, focusing on his mom so he'd know where to go.

As Josh appeared in a living room he quickly ducked, just in time to miss being hit in the face by an energy ball. As he straightened up he turned to look at the wall behind him and the nice sized scorch mark that now adorned it. Turning back around, he looked at the dark haired girl that had thrown the energy ball at him, "Nice to meet you, too," He said with an amused smirk only to let out a small yelp as Cordy reached out and smacked him upside the head.

"Behave!" She told him before turning back to face the people in front of them.

Along with the dark haired girl there was a blonde girl, a dark haired boy, a boy with dirty blonde hair and two boys with brown hair as well as six adults who looked to be about his mom's age, three men and three women.

"Cordelia?" One of the women asked. She had long brown hair and was standing next to a man with dirty blonde hair.

"Hey, Piper. How have you been?" Cordy replied.

Piper blinked in shock, "Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"The Powers sent us," Cordy told her, "I think I have an idea as to why, but I'm not completely sure. Oh! This is my son, Josh, by the way." She motioned to Josh who sent a short wave at the people in front of them.

Piper smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Josh. I'm Piper Halliwell and this is my husband, Leo," She said motioning to the man next to her. "My sister Phoebe and her husband, Cole; my sister Paige and her husband, Henry." Here she motioned to first a woman with light brown hair and a man with black hair followed by a woman with dark, nearly black hair and a man with brown hair. Next she pointed to the teens in the room, giving their names as she went, "Paige and Henry's son, Ryder," The boy with dirty blonde hair; "Phoebe and Cole's son, Blake," The boy with dark hair; "My sons Wyatt and Chris," The two boys with brown hair, the taller being pointed out as Wyatt; "My daughter, Melinda," The blonde girl; "And the one who tried to fry you with an energy ball is Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Patience."

Josh nodded at each person as they were introduced. "Nice to meet you all," He said.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" Paige suggested, motioning to one of the couches in the room.

Cordy and Josh sat down and watched as everyone else resumed their seats that had been vacated when Cordy appeared in the room. Each of the couples took an arm chair, the Halliwell sisters all sitting on their husbands' laps. Chris, Melinda and Wyatt took one of the couches and Patience, Ryder and Blake took the last couch.

So, you said that you think you know why you guys were sent here," Phoebe started, "Why do you think that is?"

"Actually, we can answer that," A voice said from the doorway to the kitchen.

Everyone turned to see Darla and Tara standing there, having just orbed in.

"Darla! Tara!" Josh exclaimed, jumping up and giving each of the women a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

Darla smiled at him. "We're their Whitelighters," She told him motioning at the teens in the room.

"Really," The teen asked as he sat back down. "Cool."

"You guys know Tara and Darla?" Cole asked, looking curiously between the Whitelighters and the two on the couch.

Cordy nodded, "Yeah, I actually knew both of them when they were alive; well, undead in Darla's case and I never actually met Tara but I heard a lot about her. They were my link to Whistler and the PtB last time I was here."

"And I've known them since I was born," Josh added.

"So, why are they here?" Henry asked, reminding everyone of the topic at hand, "you said you could tell us."

"That's easy," Darla said, "Our little Prince here is Mel's Seer." She said motioning to Josh, grinning at the sound of multiple voices all shouting 'What?!' in unison.

Tara rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, "Nice, Darla. Tell me, have you ever heard of a little thing called tact?"

Darla merely laughed.

"What do you mean he's Mel's Seer?" Piper asked.

"And why Mel's?" Leo added.

"What do you mean 'Prince'?" Chris asked glancing between his older brother and the new boy.

"And why don't you look surprised?" Cole asked, directing the question at Cordelia.

Cordy spoke up first, shrugging as she did, "That's kinda what I figured, honestly. I used to be a Seer for a Champion and Doyle was before me. Plus, Doyle said that Josh would be important at some point, that he'd have a part to play. It only makes sense that it would be as a Champion's Seer."

"Champion?" Paige asked, "But what does that have to do with Mel?"

Tara was the one who answered this time. "Mel is a Champion for the Powers That Be. That's why he's Mel's Seer, because she's the Champion. Remember how I told you Mel had a great destiny ahead of her? Well, this is part of it. And Josh is here to help her, by acting as her Seer. He's basically Mel's link to the Powers That Be."

"Is she a Champion because she's a Slayer?" Patience asked curiously.

At that Cordy's head shot up and he gaze jerked over to Tara and Darla, "She's a Slayer?!" She exclaimed before her gaze drifted over to the girl in question, who she had been deliberately not looking at since they arrived. "Well, I guess it makes sense," She muttered as she gazed at Mel, an odd look in her eyes. After a moment she tore her eyes away from the teen and looked back at Tara. It was just too hard to look at the teen wearing the face of one of her long-dead friends.

Tara nodded, "Yeah, she's a Slayer," She to Cordy before turning to Patience. "Yes and no; her being a Slayer is part of it, but not all. All Slayers are considered Champions for the Powers, but Mel's special. I'm not really sure how to explain it. Here, it's like this: all Slayers are champions for the Powers, with a little 'c' and Mel is a Champion for the Powers, with a capital 'C.' Does that make sense?" Tara asked, trying to explain.

"Yeah, I think so," Patience said with a nod as the others nodded as well. "Is that why she gets a Seer? Because she's a Champion with a capital 'C'?"

Tara nodded, glad that they understood her explanation, "Yeah."

"What did you mean when you called Josh a Prince?" Chris asked, still curious about that and once again glancing between the new boy and his brother.

Darla laughed, "It's not what you're thinking. He's not actually a Prince, it's just a nickname."

Cordy smiled as she added to Darla's answer. "My friend Doyle used to call me 'Princess' all the time. He hardly ever called me by my name. When Josh was born, Doyle called him his Little Prince; partly because he was my son and partly because I hadn't had a chance to name him yet," Cordy explained fondly.

Phoebe looked confused, "Wasn't Doyle the friend that you inherited the Visions from? The one that died years before we met you?"

"Yeah, he was," Cordy confirmed, "But the Powers owed him a favor and he cashed it in to save me and Josh's lives. If he hadn't cashed in that favor, I would have died when I was eight months pregnant with Josh and Josh never would have been born. As it is, Josh was born a month early."

"Oh wow," Paige whispered as the others merely nodded.

"Well, Josh and I have some house hunting to do, so we'd better head out," Cordy said as she stood up, Josh standing up as well.

"No, you don't," Darla said with a smirk, "Do you honestly think Tara, Whistler and I would let the Powers make you move out here and not provide you with at lest a place to stay?"

"You two live directly across the street," Tara said with a smile, "Piper, Leo and their kids live here and Paige, Phoebe and their families live on either side of them."

"And you have money since all you had to do was transfer your accounts in Florida to an account here. Whistler's having your car shipped over for you, meaning that it should show up in your driveway sometime very late tonight so that no one sees a car suddenly popping up out of nowhere. The only thing not covered is a job." Darla added.

"Oh wow, you guys were pretty thorough, weren't you?" Cordy asked rhetorically, "Well, I still need to go job hunting so we should still head out. And we need to unpack all of our stuff."

"Actually, one of my bartenders quit last week, so I have the job covered if you're interested," Piper said looking at Cordy.

"Really?" The Seer asked. At seeing Piper's nod, she continued, "Well, I guess that means P3 has a new bartender."

"Why don't you two use this week to get unpacked and settled and you can start next week," The eldest Halliwell Sister suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Cordy said with a grin before turning to Darla. "You have house keys for us?" She asked.

The former Vampire tossed Cordy a set of keys, "Go get unpacked, Queen C, we'll see you later."

"Why don't you two join us for dinner tonight and we can all get to know each other a bit better," Piper invited.

Cordy looked at Josh who quickly nodded, "That sounds great," She replied, "What time?"

"How's six-thirty sound?"

Cordy grinned, "We'll see you then."

After goodbye's were exchanged Cordy and Josh gathered their bags together and made their way across the street to their new house ready to get settled in and looking forward to their new life in San Francisco.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Yay!! It's finished! WooHoo! My first finished multi-chapter fic! -does a happy dance-**

**And I'm in complete and total awe; between the two sites I posted this on, this story has gotten 5,553 hits and 42 reviews since I posted the first chapter less than 3 weeks ago! WOW!! Thank you SO much to everyone who has read this and to everyone who has reviewed!**

**I really hope you all liked this. Either way, let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**

**This chapter was 7 pages and 2,267 words long. And the whole story finishes at 86 pages and 18,815 words…Wow, that's long! Can you believe I wrote it all in 3 weeks? Maybe I shouldn't have told ya'll that…Now you'll expect me to write like that on my other stories. Well, I'm sorry to say that you can't expect updates like that for my other stories, sorry. Main reason I got this out so fast was so that I'd be able to add Cordy to 'A Charmed Slayer' without people going "Wait, I thought she was dead?!"**

**Anyway, please, please, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**

**Cordy should show up in 'A Charmed Slayer' here real soon now that I'm finished with this and can turn my attention back to that story.**

**Kyra**


End file.
